The present disclosure relates generally to wager-based games and more particularly to awarding awards during game plays. Games can be played in gaming casinos and other locations that feature different single and multi-player gaming machines (e.g., slot machines, keno, video poker, etc.). The gaming machines may include a number of hardware and software components to provide a wide variety of game types and game playing capabilities. Online game services enable players to play a variety of games from their user devices. Players may earn achievements or receive other awards such as avatars during game play.